A linear LED system is known from practice and from US2007/0058377 A1. Such a known linear LED system includes:                a plurality of line light modules each line light module comprising an extruded light module housing profile that extends along an axis and that has a profile wall defining an inner profile contour and an outer profile contour and of which a cross sectional view along a plane that is perpendicular to the axis is closed, wherein the profile wall in the cross sectional view defines                    a LED chamber;            two mounting slots that are adjacent opposite sides of the LED chamber and that are configured to mount one of a diffuser, a lens and a transparent protection shield;                        at least one LED-strip including a plurality of LEDs, the at least one LED-strip being accommodated in an associated LED chamber; and        at least one power supply module for powering an associated part of the plurality of LEDs and being configured to transform the power that is supplied to a voltage that is fit for powering the associated part of the plurality of LEDs.        
US2012/0001554 A1 discloses that the LEDs generate heat that can be detrimental to their performance and operational life (see [0103]). In order to solve that problem, US2012/0001554 proposes to use a heat sink with a plurality of heat sink fins. The heat sink fins may be positioned along the length of the rail body. The problem of overheating of the power supply module is not mentioned nor recognized in US2012/0001554.